


Getting It

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Colonel Sheppard is straight. Probably. Until the day Rodney gets some definitive proof that says otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Colonel Sheppard was straight. Probably.

Rodney had spent a depressing amount of time trying to work that out. For anyone else it would’ve been an easy review of facts, but Sheppard was a man of contradictions. Just when Rodney was sure he had a definitive analysis of the man, new data would come to light that skewed his results.

For instance, Sheppard had been married. To a woman. Not exactly definitive, but there had been the odd princess or slutty Ancient that had turned his head. Rodney had never seen Sheppard express an interest in someone of the same sex.

On the other hand, Sheppard was always hanging around with Rodney. Colonel Untouchable was always in Rodney’s personal space. They spent a lot of their down time together, had regular beer nights out on the pier. Sheppard seemed to genuinely like Rodney, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. Friends, certainly. Maybe even best friends. So did that mean there were no women he was interested in on Atlantis?

DADT also put a kink in the works. If Sheppard was sexually attracted to men he’d have to be incredibly circumspect about it, but Rodney already knew he could keep secrets. Sheppard hid his intelligence, he hid his past, and he sure as hell hid his emotions a good part of the time.

It was an ongoing puzzle, and Rodney tried not to look too hard at his own motivations for solving it.

*o*o*o*

Life in Pegasus meant there were surprises around every corner, or so it seemed some days. For example, Rodney wasn’t expecting to override the lock on Sheppard’s office door and walk in to find him naked on his desk.

“Colonel, I need –” Rodney started to say, and then his brain short-circuited. “Uh.”

Sheppard wasn’t completely naked. He was still wearing his uniform shirt, which was unbuttoned and showed off the hairy expanse of his torso. He was leaning back on the desk, propped up on his arms, head thrown back. He was making soft moaning noises.

It was a long moment before Rodney registered the person that was sitting in the rolling chair between Sheppard’s legs, head bobbing in a familiar motion. A masculine person, wearing a science uniform; the jacket was discarded in a heap on the floor. His hands – very masculine hands – were on Sheppard’s thighs.

Rodney felt light-headed as all the blood in his head made a quick detour south of the border. Because holy shit. Sheppard was getting a blow job in his office, in the middle of the day.

From a man.

As data points went, it was pretty definitive. 

The man sucking Sheppard’s dick didn’t seem to notice the interruption, but Sheppard lifted his head and looked right at Rodney. There wasn’t anger or fear or shame in his eyes. Just heat.

Rodney knew he should leave, but he felt pinned in place.

Sheppard put his hand on the unknown cocksucker’s head, fingers curling, and started moving his hips. There was a roar in Rodney’s ears that did nothing to mask the sounds of wet sucking and the cocksucker’s little moans of pleasure and Sheppard’s throaty humming.

And then Sheppard was coming, the cords in his neck standing out, and Rodney had to leave. He nearly plowed down three Marines on his way down the corridor. He slipped into the first bathroom he came to, mentally engaging the door locks, and frantically pawed at his pants. It only took three strokes of his own dick before he was coming, one hand braced against the wall as he shuddered through his release.

He was so fucked.

*o*o*o*

Rodney successfully avoided Sheppard for three days. Three days of replaying that scene over and over in his head; he hadn’t masturbated so much since he’d hit puberty.

He knew he couldn’t avoid the man indefinitely – they were on the same team, after all – but Rodney hadn’t expected to see him when he came out of the shower. He clutched at his towel and wondered how long Sheppard had been sitting on his bed. 

“McKay.”

“Yes. Um. Why are you here?”

“You know why I’m here,” Sheppard said. He leaned back on the bed, mimicking his pose on the desk from three days ago, and Rodney’s face heated.

“It wasn’t my intention…what I mean to say is, I didn’t…” Rodney huffed out a frustrated breath. “You should’ve put a better lock on the door if you were engaging in illicit activities.”

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. “Illicit activities?”

“What do you want me to say?” Rodney attempted an angry gesture, but the towel started to slide and he hurriedly pulled it back in place. It didn’t escape his notice that John’s gaze flicked down.

“I want you to say you get it.”

 _Get it_. Rodney wasn’t sure what Sheppard meant by that. Get that he needed to keep quiet about what he’d seen? He already knew that. Rodney didn’t believe in DADT, which wasn’t enforced on Atlantis as far as he was aware, but he wouldn’t do anything to put Sheppard in jeopardy.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

Sheppard flopped back on the bed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Genius my ass.”

“Hey! There’s no need to…oh.”

 _Get it_. John could’ve easily locked his office door in a way that would’ve kept Rodney out; with his super gene, Atlantis basically did whatever he asked her to. But he hadn’t. Had Sheppard somehow engineered the whole thing with the expectation of getting caught?

“Yeah, oh.”

“But why?” Rodney asked. 

“Why?” Sheppard remained prone, and laced his hands behind his head. “Because you’re impervious to subtlety. And I’m clearly insane.”

“Wait. You wanted to get caught by _me_?”

“I’m reconsidering.”

That certainly put a different light on things. Rodney had been trying to figure Sheppard out for such a long time, but he’d overlooked the most important fact: Sheppard was attracted to him. And apparently he’d been trying to let Rodney know in some circumspect fashion.

“And your special friend?” 

“Just helping a guy out,” Sheppard said.

Rodney could live with that. He sat next to Sheppard on the bed. “I wouldn’t be opposed to helping a guy out.”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t have to sound so –”

Sheppard tugged Rodney down and kissed him, wet and hot. Rodney didn’t remember losing the towel, but the next thing he knew his dick was in Sheppard’s hand and he was coming so hard he arched up off the bed.

“Well. That was flattering,” Sheppard said with a smirk.

“Fuck you,” Rodney gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Maybe later,” Sheppard murmured in his ear.

Somewhere along the line he’d lost his pants, possibly when Rodney lost his towel, and he rubbed off against Rodney’s hip.

“You’re ridiculously sexy,” Rodney said. He let his hands roam over Sheppard’s ass as he spread his legs to give Sheppard more room to move. “Watching you in your office…I’ve been jerking off to that the last three days.”

“Jesus, McKay.” Sheppard dropped his head on Rodney’s shoulder, body shaking with his release.

That was hotter than it should’ve been. Rodney ran a finger through the mess on his stomach. “I need another shower.”

“Mmm,” Sheppard hummed against Rodney’s neck. “Sounds good.”

Neither of them made a move towards the bathroom. Sheppard was a warm, heavy weight along Rodney’s side, and Rodney liked it. He liked it a lot.

What he liked even more was the thought of all the new data points he’d be able to compile as he learned the ins and outs of Sheppard’s body. And he planned on doing a very thorough job of it.

“I get it now,” he said.

Sheppard huffed out a laugh. “About fucking time.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I had a particular image of John Sheppard getting a blowjob pop up in my head – thanks, brain! – and I really didn’t have a place for it. Until I got the notice for Squidgie’s birthday. So, some random birthday porn. ::grins::
> 
> Hope you have a great birthday, Squidgie!!


End file.
